


Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovery is a long road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

"No, I'm gonna be the one to go. I'm the only one with enough power to do it." Your voice felt less like your own than usual. You stand, your hood trailing behind you. "After all, I might not care for my title, but someone has to do it." You grasp hold of your mind, a hundred million thoughts racing through your mind, one after one each thought settles until just one remains. "Fly." You lift off of the ground, your hood pulling away from it, a forest green encased in a red and blue aura. Being a god tier really does help with a lot of things. You feel the weight on your body lift and you ascend, the people you had seen moments ago - Latula, Kankri, Porrim, Rufioh, Aranea, and Kurloz fading away into the gold of the planet Prospit behind you. One by one, you lift them up, your psionics more active than they have ever been before, moving them back to their own planets, one at a time before you prepared yourself. Before she goes, you pull her to you, the girl you had spent hours thinking of, the one who had changed your life as you know it. Latula Pyrope.

"Hey. Latula." Your voice was clear, the words precise and calculated. A lump in your throat formed, tears at your eyes. "You know. There's a high chance I won't make it."

"Oh fuck..." Her voice was much less stable, the waving of he words resonating in her eyes. "I'm sure you will..." The air of confidence around her that was normally exuding from her was gone, her body slouched in what little movement room she had. "Say. You're my best friend, MT. ...if you survive. There's something I'd like to talk to you about. Mind moving me a bit closer?"

She moves closer to you, at your own will. Leaning forward, she places a kiss on your lips, wrapping her arms around you. Your mind has reinvigorated itself, the thought of survival so much more prominent in your mind than it was before. You pull away, moving Latula to her fluorescent planet without a word. Another thought crossed your mind as if it was planted there by Latula herself. "Come back safe, Mituna." The thought from earlier runs through again. "Fly."

Your body aches as your red and blue aura engulfs the golden planet of Prospit behind you. The pain envelops your toes, the pain immeasurable. The moon gains a small bit of speed, drifting away from Skaia at a tiny speed. The planet gains speed as the pain encompasses your ankles, the direction of the Void outside straight ahead. The planet accelerates as you succumb to the pain, the planet leaving the Medium, floating across the Void for your dancestor to find. Your mission complete, you find yourself lost in paradox space, your joints in pain worse than anything you had ever hoped to imagine.

...you sink, your trajectory to land you on Latula's fluorescent planet.

Hours pass, your thoughts growing more incoherent as you fall. What are you doing here? What happened to Latula? Why can't you just dream on Prospit?

After a long while, you land, the bones in your arms shattering as you impact the lake of glowing water. Landing in the water at such a high speed leaves you lacerated by the sharpness of the water, your golden blood blending with the lit-up water to form a beautiful emerald green. The green crowding your weakened vision, you lose consciousness, floating to the surface.

Hours, days, weeks... months pass. 4 months.

You awake in a cocoon. Your body fixed, several jars sit by your shell. One contains a small puddle of magenta liquid, one contains a teal liquid. Opening your eyes, you see no more light than you did before. A few moments pass before your vision returns, blurred and muted. The outline of a teal blue jumpsuit and long dark hair is visible. One thought buzzes in your head. "Is that Latula?"

"La-?" You attempt to speak, the voice of yours not the one you had expected, the voice squeaky and broken.

Days past and you are finally strong enough to leave your recuperacoon. Months of being exposed to the slime had weakened you, your body weak and your mind weaker. Every day after you woke, Latula came by your side, your days spent talking about things that you had missed. Your mind had trouble comprehending it, and you had hours spent just trying to get your mind to work with your personality. As far as the world you know now, all you know is that something happened. Then, you died. And at the cost of your dreamself, you awoke in your recuperacoon, thanks to this fine woman, Latula Pyrope, who is apparently your girlfriend. You have plans to go skateboarding in her consort village. That is the world you know.

A few more days pass before you finally feel as if you are up to the task of skateboarding. She had one picked out for you, the Gemini symbol that adorned your shirt painted on the bottom. In addition to the skateboard, she also had Porrim make a jumpsuit that matched her own, in a golden color, also adorned with your symbol. Which you thought was kind of lame, but it was comfortable, so you really couldn't care less who saw.

That day, you met her at the skate park on her planet, the crocodiles that roamed the planet running their sick grinds on the rails and all around. It really lived up to its name of the Land of Tricks and Flips. You set your feet on the skateboard and, struggling to keep your balance, you get the hang quite easily. Each time you crossed the half-pipe, the wind blowing through your hair, you reach the other side, your hair flowing back. You decide that you will do this every day, your body heals with each day. Your skills improve, and once, you decide, you will try a trick jump.

The day approaches where you can attempt the jump, a straight 50-foot slope across a small pond with a lift at the end. You sit at the top of the hill, waiting for Latula to spot you. She shows up, a ochre blob under her arm. She approaches, the blob revealed to be a helmet - a red and blue visor in front. You put on the helmet, just the tiniest bit snug. You stand on the skateboard, and a single thought crosses your mind.

"Fly."


End file.
